The Thief Of Clay
by Shigure-ame
Summary: An eventual Ban/Clayman romance, but also a true GB story with an action adventure retrieval. This is based on the manga and is just before the voodoo child arc. I've tried to stay in character but it's my first GB fic, so advice is welcome. please R&R.


Disclaimer

Get backers and all get backers characters are the property of their artist and author

I am in no way attempting to claim them as my own.

/

"Still no change? Alright I'll try again in a week. No I'm ok, Yeah, you too. Wait, Clayman, I, can you tell Hera I,... I'm sorry, and I want to apologise to you too. I should never have gotten your hopes up this way, No I'm not giving up, it's just, it's been six months, and I just feel like if I hit him with a really strong evil eye he'd come back to us, but I don't want to risk side effects, that's why going this slow is so frustrating. But I promise, I will get him back, no matter how long it takes. I'm a get backer remember? A retrieval specialist with a 100% success rate. Fee? Jesus Clayman! it's on the house! Kaito is an important friend of mine, and besides that, you are too. Yeah, Enjoy your exhibition ok, bye."

Ban Mido sighed heavily and slammed the phone into its cradle. *Damn it, how much longer is this going to take, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE KAITO*. Stepping out of the booth he started back to the Honky Tonk.

/

The door chimes jangled lightly as Ban walked into the Honky Tonk, "No luck" Paul guessed, looking at his face, "Damn, don't worry Ban, you can do it, trust me, I know, so don't worry about it, just drink your coffee." placing a cup of blue mountain blend in front of him Paul smiled at Ban encouragingly.

"thanks Paul" Ban smiled back and drank heavily "I really needed that" he paused curiously and took another sip "wow Natsumi is really learning, isn't she"

"Yeah she is" Paul said, with almost fatherly pride "and Rena is coming along quite nicely I might add"

"Hah, I'll believe that when I see it" Ban laughed as Natsumi came over.

"You alright Ban-san"

"Hey, what does it say on the mug? Your coffee might be getting a little better but you're a thousand years too early to be worrying about the invincible Ban Mido, You hear me?"

JINGLE, jingle, jingle...

Ban looked up halfway through tickling Natsumi breathless

"What's the matter Snake-Freak, you blow another mission? Begging the waitress for food are we?"

Shido snickered as he entered.

"I'm really not in the mood monkey boy, so why don't you fuck off back to your sugar momma"

"Leave It Alone Shido" Paul warned

"He's a big boy Paul, I'm sure the Snake Freak can handle it. Why else would The lightning lord team up with this loser, although now that you mention it I don't see Ginji anywhere, I guess he finally got sick of you"

!

Shido jumped back against the door as the buttons popped off his shirt.

Paul glared at him over his shades as he tossed Shido's buttons into the air

"**I said leave it alone, now get the hell out of my store"**

"Paul -san?" Shido asked bewildered as he reached for the handle, looking at Natsumi for clarification.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

Shocked and confused Shido left immediately. As the door closed Paul stopped tossing the buttons and imperceptibly released his grip on Ban's shirt.

"Geez guys, I thought I told you not to worry, and now poor monkey boy is terrified of you Paul, he probably thinks he's done something wrong or that Ginji really did quit the GB. Hah I bet whatever's on my tab he goes crying to Madoka about it, that or he ends up sobbing in his lion's mane."

Ban grinned as he looked around "Where is Ginji anyway?"

There's no way in hell I'm letting you pay off your astronomical tab that easy, and Ginji? He's out shopping with Rena, I didn't want her to get ripped off again or harassed, this is Shinjuku you know."

"Good call Paul, especially sending Ginji, that goof is probably one of the only men she'll never have to be afraid of. I should get Himiko to make her the castration scent or something, so she can be safe from scum like her stepfather" Ban sighed again, " Poor kid, I don't know what she would have done if it wasn't for you, you should be more proud of yourself man, you've saved so many people in this hellhole"

" I couldn't save Kaito. But anyone who touches my little apprentice is a dead man. Speaking of my staff, are you still tickling Natsumi or what, you've been keeping her captive there for about five minutes now"

!

Ban looked down hesitantly, Natsumi beamed up at him sweetly... "So, you ready to be released now or what?"

"Of course Ban-san, I have full trust in your judgement, So do you think I've been tickled enough?" she asked coyly

"Think your clever then Natsumi, alright, you're free to go, but only because the coffee was good."

"And what if I don't wanna leave" Natsumi teased.

Ban poked her in the forehead, "Hey hey, you trying to break Ginji's heart or what? Get outta here"

Ban grinned as he unwrapped his arm from Natsumi and gently pushed her back to the counter.

Turning back to Paul, Ban looked up at him "I never realised you knew Kaito before the drugs."

"I didn't, not really, not the way you and Ginji did, he came here for coffee a handful of times, I think I had three, four real conversations with him. I feel kind of guilty, you know? People like us, should look out for fragile genius like his."

"Don't worry Paul Liu Mengyan is going to be a vegetable for a lot longer than Kaito, I promise you that"

"You're a vicious kid, you know that"

"Yeah, "No brakes" told me roughly the same thing"

/

Shido's first instinct was to visit Madoka, to calm himself down listening to her reassuring voice, but he knew she'd be angry at him for provoking Mido who had saved her twice, and then he remembered Kazuki's eavesdropping habits, he had strings in the Honky Tonk didn't he. He probably already knew what happened.

He was about to knock again when the door opened. Arms crossed the androgynous Kazuki stared Shido up and down disappointedly, sighing he dropped his hands to his sides and tilted his head, beckoning Shido to come in. In the kitchen Kazuki turned sharply, bringing himself deeply into Shido's personal space as he struggled to stop. Reaching up Kazuki fingered Shido's collar and placed his hand flat against his sternum, fingertips just brushing his exposed pectoral muscle. "Alright, take off your shirt" he said as he smiled at Shido girlishly, !

For the second time that day the Mariyuudo jumped back frantically, clutching his lapels closed. "KAZUKI! I...I ...I NEVER REALISED... I'M SORRY, BUT BUT BUT I LOVE MADOKA!

"**... I I I... I'M NOT GAY YOU MORON! I WAS GOING TO SEW NEW BUTTONS ON, YOU HOMOPHOBIC CIRCUS ACT!"**

"Oh, I mean, I knew that, I was just joking, you know for Juubei's sake, so he can learn comedic timing, eh heh heh heh" Shido attempted lamely.

"Juubei isn't here."

Shido wilted. Ten minutes later they were seated at the coffee table and Kazuki handed Shido his shirt back. "Well that's that fixed, so how about we fix your screw up at the Honky Tonk."

"You mean, you know whatever it was I did.?"

"Sure, these threads hear everything you know. Basically you accidentally touched a sore spot"

"You mean the Lightning Emperor really has left the GB!"

"Shido, don't take this the wrong way but for a Mariyuudo genius, you can be really thick. Ginji is still a GB. You remember the Aphrodite job? Well Mido and his client from the job have a friend who was crippled by the stuff, a genius artist called Kaito. He's pretty much catatonic from the Aphrodite, and Mido has been using his Jagan to try and bring him back. Apparently his friend is still self aware, he's just trapped in his own mind because of the Aphrodite. Mido thinks he could snap him out of it instantly if he hit him as hard as he could with the Jagan but the shock could kill Kaito, so for once a week the past six months he's been using the Jagan as weakly as possible, making it slightly stronger every time.

The long wait and the fact that it's still not working is driving Mido crazy. To Paul Wan, it probably looked like you were kicking a man when he was down, and after what the GB did for you and Madoka against the Kiryuudo, you couldn't look more like an asshole if you tried. I mean even Hevn's being nicer to him, she barely slaps him after he gropes her these days. Jesus I'm pretty sure Madoka already knows about it."

"Madoka?"

"She's blind, not deaf Shido, and the halls of true genius are small , I wouldn't be surprised if she knew all about Kaito. "

**/**

**"BAN-CHAN I'M HUNGRY"**

**"SO WHAT! I'M HUNGRY TOO, NOW STOP CHEWING ON ME DAMN IT!" **Ban lifted Chibi - Ginji off his head and threw him back into his seat as their stomachs growled. A tap on the window of the Subaru caught their attention, Ban rolled down the window quickly. "What now Monkey-Boy?"

"I came to apologise Snake -Freak now shut up and let me buy you guys lunch.

Shido waited until they'd finished Paul's third deluxe 16 inch pizza before speaking. I'm sorry about your friend Mido, I only heard today"

"Che! that damn shemale seamstress cant keep his mouth shut can he"

"Look, I guess you think I can't help with my power of awakening or you'd have asked already, the shock of being forced into reality would be too much right?"

"Pretty smart monkey boy, yeah that's about right, it's the same reason I didn't ask Himiko, her perfume's are powerful but not exactly subtle."

"I know someone who can heal your friend. Kaoru Haruki. One of the 4 Shiki clan masters. I awaken and She heals. You only met her when it was all over so you haven't seen her ability. If anyone in the world can heal your friend, it's her."

... "Thanks Monkey boy. This guy, Kaito was one of our first clients. Of course, we're still not even close to even, I mean Dokubachi woulda kicked your sorry ass badder than the first time we met, so you just keep paying back the great BAN MIDO SAMA ok monkey boy." Ban said laughing evilly.

"Damn you Mido, I wasn't serious the first time we fought, COME ON I'll show you how strong I really am"

"Ah come on guys can't you get along"

two voices echo as one "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS GINJI!"

"Take it outside Ban or I'll add it to your tab"

"Here have some coffee"

"NOT NOW"

"I'm sorry I made a mistake, I should end it all now"

"Rena no!, we're sorry, look we're not fighting, right monkey boy and that coffee looks great, I cant wait to try it"

"Really?"

"Yeah so jut put down the knife, that's it good girl, your doing great this coffee is amazing."

Smiling stiffly, Ban forced the gritty mess down.

Still forcing those smiles Ban, Ginji and Shido slipped outside as fast as possible.

"Hey Monkey boy, any chance your friend can fix her?"

"I never said she could work miracles Mido, but I'll ask."

"Thanks. Hey you mind watching Ginji for a while"

Shido turned quizzically, "Not really, why? You "strengthening" your snake bite?, make sure you have tissues."

"No you sick moron, I gotta tell someone else your news about healing Kaito, and I'd rather do it in person"

"Your point Mido"

"yeah Ban Chan I wanna say hi to Clayman san as well"

"Don't make me take this idiot to this art exhibit monkey boy, some of it is over a 1000 years old and irreplaceable, you saw what he did to the Goddess' arms right?"

Shido paled at the memory, "you've got a point Snake freak. Alright, come pick him up at Madoka's"

"Madoka's huh? must be nice being a kept man"

"Screw you Mido."

"later"

"Ban Chan, I wont break anything I promise"

"I said, later Ginji, don't make me repeat myself"

**/**

**Shinjuku expo**

**"EXHIBITION OF IRISH HIGH CROSS REPLICAS"**

Ban stared at the title outside the gallery and hesitated thoughtfully "Replica's huh?"

"False faith" he whispered hopefully and stepped forward. Stepping across the threshold he felt a dense pressure settle on him, a high pitched noise ringing in his ears.** *HOUJUTSU***

**"VERHINDERN ABWENDEN" **He called out in German High cant and the pressure ceased. A pounding headache was all that remained, *I better find Clayman here* he thought angrily.

She was, of course, at the centre of the exhibit, *Damn it* biting his lip Ban fought against the pain and made his way toward her. Bending low he whispered in her ear "They are such amazingly detailed replica's"

"BAN!" She cried and whirled, "I thought you couldn't come, that you didn't like this exhibit" she is delighted and it rings in her voice. She links arms with him familiarly. "I'm glad you could make it, you have the soul of a true artist Ban, its what makes our conversations so enjoyable. Have you seen the centrepiece yet" she asked and turned him towards it. The tallest High cross in Ireland.

!

Ban bit through his lip.

"oh my god Ban your bleeding," Clayman exclaimed and cupped his face in her hands.

"it's really not that big a deal ok" Ban said and tried to pull free.

""No it is, here, let me.." she reaches up with her silk scarf and dabs gently against his skin, her delicate slender fingers brushing gently against his lips.

"I'm fine, really" He holds her hands in his own and lifts them away from his mouth, A tourist bumps Clayman from behind and she staggers, collapsing against Ban, her body presses tight against his own, for a moment he holds her there and they both flush. For a moment Ban's headache is forgotten as he feels the soft womanly curves of her body. *Unbelievable, under that androgynous suit* he thinks to himself, then he sets her on her feet and looks down at her smiling, "Come on outside and I'll tell you why I'm here, I've got great news" he almost pushes her towards the door and they leave. Ban's headache disappeared the second they crossed the doorway and he smiled in relief, then winced as the cut on his lip opened again.

"BAN! You're really bleeding! Look the good news can wait, come back to my studio and I'll patch you up, ok? here, keep the pressure on it with this" She wraps his fingers around the blood spotted silk, then rests her hand against his cheek. Her skin is soft and cool as he leans into it, until he catches himself and shies away, keeping the silk against his lips. His blood is bitter Iron on his tongue, so he accedes.

/

The chauffeur's face is neutral, he opens the door wordlessly and they step in, reclining on cream white leather. In the same stoic silence they arrive. It is only when they are in the elevator does Ban speak, breaking the silence with a joke. "Is this really ok? Alone together in your boudoir?" he grins and raises an eyebrow suggestively. Clayman laugh's richly, flashing perfect white teeth. "there are worse fates. If you were Giovanni Da Bologna I'd be worried"

Ban starts to laugh deeply, enthusiastically "You've seen it then? The rape of the Sabine women"

"Yes, I have, several times. and you?"

"Twice, though I neglected it the first time, I was caught up"

"Caught up?"

"With Luppi and Botticelli, with David and Donatello. With Florence!"

"I understand, I was the same, everyone is." she smiles warmly as they both reminisce.

The Elevator chimes in a classical baroque style as they arrive at the penthouse suite. The rooms are elegantly European, gliding through them Clayman takes Ban into the kitchen and forcefully pushes him onto a chair, hands resting on his collarbones for a beat or two. "Tilt your head and wait just a second. I'll be right back" she walks out of the kitchen with swift confident movements. She returns with a small vial that she tilts over his moth ready to pour "Alright now just hold still." Ban's hand snaps out catching hers by the wrist. "What are you crazy! that's superglue! I'm not one of your dolls Clayman" His voice is angry, incredulous.

She pouts, her lips forming a moue of disappointment, her eyes are a little sad. "You don't trust me? superglue was in veterinary use for mending bone, hide, and tortoise shell by at least the early 1970s. Research has demonstrated the use of superglue in wound closure as being safer and more functional than traditional suturing, demonstrating superior performance in the time required to close a wound, incidence of infection, and final cosmetic appearance. You're just to pretty to scar after all." She teases him gently.

"You're serious?"

"Uh huh, they even used it as a spray in the Vietnam War, to stop soldiers bleeding out before they got to hospital"

"Well that's something new", thanks Clayman, that'll be useful to know, it sure beats sucking on electricity like my idiot partner."

"He's not so bad, in fact his ignorance is kind of cute" Clayman giggles a little saying it.

"I'm amazed you can say that after he lost the arms of the Venus"

"Think about it, he's so innocent, taking everything in. Imagine him in Florence. It would take his breath away."

Ban smiles, picturing it "Yeah, it really would. Maybe we should take him someday.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Alright now hold still"

Ban complies and she swiftly seals the cut. "Now what's the news?"

She throws her arms around him delighted and he hugs her back just as tightly. Laughing he swings her around as she cheers. All formality is forgotten in the happiness of the moment, until at last they come to their senses and look away abashed. Clayman speaks first, in her sensual soft whisky voice. "Oh Ban! that's Wonderful."

"Yeah, it really is. Can you tell Hera, and get Kaito ready for a helicopter journey? The sooner we take him to Hell Valley, the better."

She nods, and leads him to her door. "I'll get right on it. Say Hi to Ginji for me?"

"I promise. take care Clayman." He waves goodbye as she closes the door, and lights a cigarette in the elevator. He draws deeply, languorously, enjoying every last sensual second of it, then exhales in one long slow sigh. He is treated to the same stoic silence as before until finally Clayman's chauffeur drops him at the Subaru. He takes one last look at the exhibit entrance and frowns *All right* he thinks, *Time to visit monkey boy*

/

Madoka greets Ban warmly then steps back and pauses, her sightless eyes focus on Ban, as if she is concentrating, suddenly she smiles, half giggles. "Well I think I know why you really wanted Ginji to stay Ban. That's sweet. Do I know her?"

"I'm sorry Madoka but what the hell are you talking about?"

"You smell of perfume Ban, and because it's such a light fragrance, whoever you were with must have been intimately close to you. She must be an elegant woman Ban, to wear Pupa perfume. So what's her name? Do I know her? Is she pretty?"

"It's nothing like that Madoka, the exhibit was crowded and we got pushed together in the crush"

"Listen to Mido, Madoka do you really think anyone would go out with him, besides, he also smells of blood and...superglue?"

"Yeah Superglue, Monkey boy, it's been used as a medical adhesive since the 70's. What are you, ignorant? Ha! Talk about a second rate retriever."

"Go to hell Mido"

"Don't tempt me, it's got to be better than looking at your ugly mug."

"Why you punk!"

"Now now, don't fight you two. Why don't you come in Ban, and I'll make some tea."

"Thanks Madoka, did that idiot cause you any trouble today? I swear if he's jacked up your electricity bill again he doesn't get to eat for a week."

"Ginji has been very sweet today, hasn't he Shido"

"I hate to be disloyal to the lightning lord, but take him home Mido, I don't know how much longer I can stop the lion from trying to eat him."

"Oh lord. Static electricity?"

"Yep, poor guys mane looked like a pincushion."

Ban face palmed "I'm sorry Monkey Boy"

"That's not the worst of it. After I combed his mane out Ginji decided to braid it"

"Don't tell me. Daisy chains?"

Shido nodded wearily. "Peonies actually, but the effect was the same"

"I thought it was cute, look Ban, he even made me a crown."

"And it looks great on you too Madoka, if you ever get tired of Shido, well you know where to find me"

Shido smiles, seeing the face of the woman he loves flush at the compliment. "So did you tell your client the news?" he asks casually.

Ban yeah she's ecstatic, really wants this to work you know? Speaking of, how are things on your end, would Kaoru Haruki be ready for us tomorrow?"

Shido nods assent and he and Ban work out the details while Madoka makes the tea and calls Ginji.

/

Back at the Honky Tonk, Paul is chatting with someone on the store's phone and the duo are lounging in their usual seats by the bar, Ban is about to drink from his cup, the words "Property of the invincible man Ban Mido" stencilled on the side. "Oh yeah, I forgot, Clayman says hi Ginji"

"Aw how nice of her, I wished I'd gone to see her too Ban, I wouldn't have broken anything I swear."

"We're going to be with her for the entire day tomorrow, moron, now would you quit sulking and get off my head."

Paul finishes his conversation and drops the phone back in it's cradle. "That was Hevn Ban. she wanted me to give you a message. Apparently word on the street something big is going down soon, she wants you to be careful, Shinjuku is going to get real dangerous in a couple days. I would have warned you myself but I haven't heard anything concrete. All I know is, that Hishiki, that enforcer has been hired for something."

Ban and Ginji look at each other, then back at all Paul. "Nothing to worry about. We're the invincible get backers remember. Our success rate is nearly 100%. And the S in get backers means neither of us is ever alone. Whatever comes our way we'll kick its ass."

** A red sky dawns, and Hell Valley waits.**

**/**

**OOC: **Hey all, sorry for the dialogue heavy chapter, I just really wanted to set the scene with this prologue. thanks for reading.**  
><strong>


End file.
